spain x reader two shot
by zoeythara
Summary: this was a request on deviantart your friend Gilbert (prussia) drags you to a beach party, but then abandons you, now alone you wander off and meet a certain spanish man that you just cant manage to get out of your head. lemon in part 2
1. Chapter 1

'ahh' you let out a sigh as you looked around. Your friend Gilbert, who had long since abandon you, had dragged you to a beach party that he assured you 'would be totally awesome!', in a neighborhood you had never been to before. You didn't know anyone aside from Gilbert, and you weren't that good at making friends, so when he disappeared you wandered away from the party. You finally gave up on texting him and trying to find him and sat down on a log next to a fire pit, with a dim fire burning inside.

You starred into the flame, thinking about how long it would take to walk to the nearest bus station to get home.

You were just about to get up when a voice stopped you.

"hola chica, what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" you looked up to the source of the voice. Standing there was a man, with flawless tan skin, bright welcoming green eyes, and perfect white teeth peeking out from under his lips as he smiled at you.

He took a seat on the log next to you .

"h-hi" you said shyly, looking down at your feet sure you were blushing in the presence of the man.

"so what brings you out here?" he asked. You noticed that he had a thick Spanish accent, although it didn't distort his English at all.

"my friend brought me out here for a party, but I don't know where they ran off to." you smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"what about you? Why are you out here?" you asked curiously.

"I like to come out here and admire the beauty of the ocean." he turned so he was looking out a the ocean. Then he turned his head back to you.

"I've always liked beautiful things." You felt a blush once again rising to your cheeks as he said this.

"what did you say your name was again? I'm Antonio."

"(name)." you replied smiling as you tucked some hair behind your ear shyly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"so (name), do you want to go do something with me lat-" he began but was cut off.

"(name)! We have to get going now unless you want the awesome me to leave you here!"

You turned to see Gilbert walking off the beach towards his car. He was already pretty far away and you began to worry he might actually leave you there.

You turned back to Antonio desperately wanting to continue your conversation with him.

"I…umm" you began embarrassed, but he still smiled at you all the same.

"it's alright chica, go, I'll see you again soon, yes?" you smiled again relived he wasn't angry with you for leaving.

"yeah of course!" and with that you ran off to Gilbert's car.

(~time skip~)

You walked through the streets of downtown, glancing into the windows of shops, hoping that some shopping would make you feel better.

It had been nearly a week since you had meant Antonio. Even though you barely knew him you couldn't stop thinking about him.

As you walked father down the street, the peaceful sound of guitar music filled your ears.

'I don't know why I bother. He's probably already forgotten about me.' you thought sighing.

Then suddenly, you noticed the music had stopped.

"(n-name)?" you froze.

'it couldn't be.' you turned around to see Antonio getting up from a chair, setting his guitar in it's case, and hurrying over to you.

"so that was you playing? Your really good." you smiled over joyed to see him. His smile brightened.

"thank you, it means a lot that you like my music." you both stood there for a minute and Antonio seemed to be growing nervous, shifting from foot to foot, and wringing his hand.

"listen (name). I know we just meant, but.. I just can't get you out of my head. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

your heart seemed to skip a beat. Was this really happening?

"yes, yes I would love to!"

Relief flooded his face.

"oh good, I was afraid you were going to say no. so tonight at eight?"

"yeah, that would be great!"


	2. Chapter 2 lemon

Everything tonight had gone so perfect! Antonio had taken you out to a very nice restaurant for dinner, and you had gotten to know more about the man that was always on your mind.

Everything was going so perfect! And now, you stood here at the door to your apartment staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"ohh~ everything was so perfect! I never want this nigh to end." you admitted. He smiled and brought his face inches, if that, from yours.

"chica, it doesn't have to." then your lips meant. His arms encircled your waist, and yours wrapped around his neck as you both pulled each other deeper into the kiss. You felt tingles run from your lips down through your whole body.

Antonio's hand reached behind you and found the door knob. He turned it and pushed you both inside, closing and locking the door behind you. Never once breaking the kiss.

You lived in a small one floor apartment by yourself, and the bedroom door had been left open by you in your hurry to get to your date, so Antonio had no trouble finding it.

You deepened the kiss and he lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you into the bedroom and broke the kiss, setting you down on the bed. He hovered over you, staring into your (color) eyes with his half lidded, lust filled green ones.

"(name), I love you, I've never meant anyone like you before. In the few days that I've know you, I've grown to love you more than I've ever loved anyone." his hand came up to cup your cheek.

" I want you now, more than I've ever wanted anything before."

Your hands came up to rest on his well built shoulders.

"I-I love you too Antonio." you panted.

Your lips meant again in a passionate, deep kiss. You felt his hands leave your cheek, and wander down to meet the top of your pants.

He broke the kiss, and looked into your (color) eyes.

"are you sure about this (name)?" he asked, desperately wanting this, but still putting your feelings first. That was one of the many things you loved about him, he always respected your boundaries.

"y-yes I want to show you how much I love you." you panted. He smiled kissing your forehead. You pulled off each others clothes, until you were down to your underwear.

Antonio pulled you into his chest, resting his head on top of yours. He reached behind you to undo your bra. He than gently pulled your panties off. He leaned back away from you slightly to admire you.

"your so beautiful (name)." he breathed, his eyes filled with lust. He pulled off his boxers, and hovered over you kissing you deeply. He reached down and gripped your legs, spreading them and positioning himself between them. He looked up at you, wanting you approval one last time. He then plunged into you.

You let out something of a moan and a scream.

Antonio looked down at you, waiting for you to adjust, after a moment, you nodded and he continued to thrust into you.

After a few more thrusts, the pain melted into a overwhelming pleasure.

"aahhhhw~ Antonio more." you cried out. You kissed him as his pace began to quicken. Not long after you reached your peaks, screaming out each others names.

Antonio fell down next to you, his hand reaching up to rest on your cheek. You put your hand over his.

"(n-name) I love you so much."

"I love you too." Antonio brought his head forward so it was resting on yours.

" I want to spend the rest of my life with you… will you marry me?"

You felt your heart leap, and you gripped his hand tighter.

"yes!" you breathed out. As you drifted off in Antonio's arms.

(time skip)

It had been nearly a month since Antonio and you had been married. He was the best husband you could ask for, he was always there when you needed him, he respected you, and always did such romantic things for you like by you flowers, and take you on walks through the park after dinner. You couldn't have asked for better.

You approached the door to the apartment you lived in with Antonio, it was a lot bigger than your old one. You unlocked the door, and turned the handle. You walked into the kitchen and set your bag down on the counter.

You smiled as you felt to strong hands wrap around your waist. You turned to face Antonio, giving him a quick kiss.

"do you still love me?" you asked jokingly.

"I'll always love you, more than you could ever know." he said pulling you into a kiss.

Even though now you didn't have to dream about what could be. Because you already knew what the future held. Antonio was your husband and you were in love. But even so he still has never been off of your mind, not since that day at the beach anyway.


	3. Chapter 2 non-lemon

Your dinner with Antonio had gone perfect. He had taken you out to a wonderful restaurant, he wasn't stingy with his restaurant choices either. In fact, the food there was the best you've had in a long time, possibly ever.

Now you were sitting in his car looking out the window, a little sad that the night had come to an end. You had already given Antonio directions to your apartment and he was taking you home. Or so you thought. Then suddenly, the car stopped. You looked up, expecting to see your apartment building, but instead you were in a place you had never seen before.

"Hey Antonio, where are we?" you asked, a little concerned, but you trusted him, all the same. He smiled as he stepped out of the car and closed his door, coming around the car to open yours.

"I just wanted to show you something." He extended a hand, and you took it smiling with excitement for what the rest of the night had to bring.

From what you could tell you were in a park. Not another soul was around. There weren't any play sets for children around either, just trees and flowers and a gravel path you now walked down. It almost seemed like this was something out of a movie or a book.

"Not many people know about this place." Antonio said, as he led you up stone steps on the side of a hill.

"I like to come here to be alone, sometimes I write music for my guitar."

You were almost at the top of the hill when Antonio stopped you. He turned to face you a smile on his face.

"Close your eyes." You did as you were told, and he slowly led you up the remainder of the hill. You stopped once again, now at the top.

"Open!" you did. Your hand flew to your mouth in shock.

"I-It's beautiful!" you exclaimed. Below you was a beautiful view of the ocean. The moon reflected off its surface in a mesmerizing way. It almost seemed to glow. You felt Antonio take your hand in his.

"I'm glad you think so too." After a moment of the two of you admiring the ocean together, you felt Antonio's hand pull away from yours, and you looked over at him.

"(name), in the time that I've known you, you have brought me so much happiness… tonight was, without a doubt, the best night of my life."

He then knelt down and reached into his pocket.

"(Name), will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Once again your hand flew to your mouth in shock, but much greater this time. You nodded your head, and breathed the word.

"Yes!" you practically jumped on Antonio as you kissed him over and over.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" you screamed as he picked you up and spun you around. You truly never did want tonight to end.

(Time skip)

It had been nearly a month since Antonio and you had been married. He was the best husband you could ask for, he was always there when you needed him, he respected you, and always did such romantic things for you like by you flowers, and take you on walks through the park after dinner. You couldn't have asked for better.

You approached the door to the apartment you lived in with Antonio, it was a lot bigger than your old one. You unlocked the door, and turned the handle. You walked into the kitchen and set your bag down on the counter.

You smiled as you felt to strong hands wrap around your waist. You turned to face Antonio, giving him a quick kiss.

"Do you still love me?" you asked jokingly.

"I'll always love you, more than you could ever know." he said pulling you into a kiss.

Even though now you didn't have to dream about what could be. Because you already knew what the future held. Antonio was your husband and you were in love. But even so he still has never been off of your mind, not since that day at the beach anyway.


End file.
